


Close Proximity

by Catastrophe641



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Closets, Cramped Spaces, I also think he might be a bit ooc, I spell her name with an i though, I still don't understand tags, Implied sexy times, Levi the potty mouth, M/M, Storms, as in Hanji, but then again Eren probably is too, dark places, he's also an adorable little dork, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe641/pseuds/Catastrophe641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel the brat shifting next to him, attempting to find a comfortable position in the cramped space they were occupying. All he had wanted was a simple day of drills, but no, the weather just had to decide to shit on them and force him to take refuge in a tiny ass closet. Fan-fucking-tastic! If only this tornado could be taken out with the 3DMG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've said before, in a note on one of my other fics, that I used to write for another fandom at one point in time. So I thought it would be interesting to take some of my old fics and adapted them to the Attack on Titan world instead. This will be the first, as a test to see how it goes.

Everything about the current situation screamed claustrophobic. Thank whatever higher power might exist that he wasn’t. However, he was highly aware that his clothes were becoming rumpled and the fact that he was pressed tightly against the figure of a squirming brat didn’t help the matter. A loud crash from outside had him flinching ever so slightly, but it was only because this kind of weather was uncommon. He could feel the thunder through the wall where his back was pressed in the tight space. The sound of the wind whipping furiously outside could be heard as the storm pounded on the old castle.

A tornado as Hanji had called it, was apparently headed there way, a weather phenomenon that none of them had experienced before. But according to sources that Hanji had stashed off it was best to take cover in a confined space in the center of a building or in the basement. But the damn basement was full, so Levi had drug Eren off to the storage closet where they now sat.

Speaking of which, he could feel the brat shifting next to him, attempting to find a comfortable position in the cramped space they were occupying. All he had wanted was a simple day of drills, but no, the weather just had to decide to shit on them and force him to take refuge in a tiny ass closet. Fan-fucking-tastic! If only this _tornado_ could be taken out with the 3DMG.

It was growing unbearably hot in the confined space and he was glad there was no light in the closet so he didn’t have to see, only _feel_ , the amount of sweat that was coming off of Eren. But for what it was worth, he did consider striking up a match and lighting the candle he’d spotted on the shelf beside him just to make sure the boy was okay. He could feel him shaking as he tried to press closer to Levi with each new rumble of thunder.

He carefully slid the match across the strip on the side of the box and hovered the flame over the wick of the candle, watching as the small space lit up brighter than he expected. The sudden light, however, made Eren jump, his head slamming into the shelf above him. Levi glared at him and hoped that nothing tumbled down upon them. The last thing they needed was a fire, too.

“Sorry, sir.” He heard Eren whisper.

“It’s fine, Eren.”

Levi surveyed Eren’s face closely in the dim light. He could see the aggravation from having hit his head, a small inkling of pain was there as well, but mostly it was fear. He nearly laughed at the odd mix of expressions; he always had thought the kid had a funny face. The longer Levi looked, the more he became aware of the rising temperature and their close proximity to one another. It made his thoughts wander.

The first errant thought was of Eren’s hand, which was limp at his side, but brushing against Levi’s in an almost provocative way. The skin was soft, but had a roughness to it from having trained so hard. His thoughts drifted from there, wondering what Eren’s body would feel like if it was truly pressed to his own, not just against his side in a tight space. His eyes roamed over Eren’s features, slowly making their way up his body to rest on his lips. This was when he realized his pants didn’t seem to be fitting properly in a certain region. He was quick to snap his head forwards upon this revelation.

He mentally reprimanded himself. _He is my subordinate. No longer a child, yes, but still much younger than me. It’s wrong to even have these fucking thoughts. What is wrong with me?_ _This is wrong, right?_ The last question lingered, rolling around his head for what felt like an eternity. Was it really wrong? Perhaps if it had happened when Eren was still but a child, but the brat had grown. No longer was the lanky boy from before. He had filled out, muscles defined from use and height far surpassing Levi’s own now. They were both adults. So long as there was consent what was the issue? He had found himself becoming more comfortable around Eren as of late. Had he subconsciously recognized these desires long before he consciously had?

None of this settled his mind on the matter. But he recognized that on some level he was attracted to the boy, no, young man. He supposed there was one way to get a quick answer to the real question on his mind: did Eren have an interest in him? It could ruin everything though, but Levi would take that risk. No one else was around to find out anyway.

A loud clap of thunder brought him from his thoughts. Eren let out a _very manly_ squeak and pressed himself further into Levi’s side. The candle still flickered light across their faces giving Levi the last real view he needed. His mind was made up.

He gathered himself and took a good long look at where Eren’s lips where at before blowing out the candle.

The sudden darkness caused Eren to shift, though, so their lips met much harder than Levi had wanted and much sooner too. Eren stiffened, not completely sure of what was happening. Levi felt his heart pound and his stomach float into his throat. He pulled away slowly, feeling that Eren was still stiff. The boy stuttered for a moment, trying to find his words.

“Captain…what? Why did you…?” He was quite confused.

“…”

Levi said nothing, after all, what did one say after kissing their subordinate in the dark? He had no words. He didn’t know how to explain. Fuck, this was the part he was bad at. This was why he strayed from relationships and emotions, because he could find a way to express them physically, but when it came to words…not so much. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he couldn’t escape from this, because of the storm. For a moment he was sure he felt Eren push way and press into the far wall. What had he done?

This was bad. This was very _fucking_ bad! What if Eren told Erwin? Levi didn’t even want to think of what Erwin would say or do. Or possibly worse…what if Eren told Mikasa? It wasn’t that Levi didn’t think he could take her on. In fact, he was actually quite certain he could, but just the thought of it was off putting at the moment. Why had he gone and decided to be so spontaneous? Spontaneity never got him anything good. He was so fucked, and not in the good way.

Over in the corner, Eren was confused, not sure what he was supposed to think. His Captain had just kissed him. Levi, the man he looked up to and admired and had been crushing for years, had kissed… _him!_ Oh, but he had messed it all up. He hadn’t reacted, well he had, but not in a good way. He just had to go and scoot into the far corner away from Levi. The man probably thought he had rejected him, or worse, thought he hated him, was disgusted by him. What kind of thoughts could possibly be going through Levi’s head? Eren didn’t want to know. He just knew he had to fix this.

He shifted back over toward where he thought Levi was in the dark. He brought a hand up tentatively to search for the older male. He finally found Levi’s arm and let his hand ghost upwards until he found Levi’s face. Levi chose that moment to speak up.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, Captain. It’s fine…I-I actually enjoyed it.”

“Wha-”

Levi wasn’t able to finish, because warm lips pressed against his own, gently this time. His heart began to pound again. An arm was slowly wrapped around him, drawing him closer. And Levi let himself be taken in by the warmth that was Eren. One of his hands weaved its way into Eren’s hair, gripping tightly and tugging to change the angle of the kiss. They let their hands roam freely, testing the new waters.

The thunder finally faded, but neither of them seemed aware of it. The sun was shining as it began to set behind the nearest wall and everything sparkled in its dying rays. Other members of the Corps emerged from the basement dungeons to seek out any damage done by the storm. But two members remained unaccounted for.

There was a closet in the center of the castle, whose occupants were at an even closer proximity than they had been when the storm began. Neither cared, only hoping to stay this close forever. Though looking back on it later, Levi would have preferred if there hadn’t been so much dust involved.

It wouldn’t be until the next morning, when Hanji was looking for a broom and a box of gloves, that she would find the two _coming out of the closet_ in more way than one. Most of the soldiers would awake to the sound of Hanji cackling and Levi yelling profanities as he chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
